frighttownfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Nicholas Terrance (Headless Horseman)
Jack Nicholas Terrance, also referred to as The Headless Horseman of Sleepy Hollow or The Galloping Hessian, is a prominent figure in the Halloween Realm, filling a similar position to the fictional character Jack Skellington in Tim Burton's and Henry Selick's film/franchise "The Nightmare Before Christmas". Appearance Jack appears as a tall, sickly but intimidating man (though this may be due to him assuming the form of a skeleton most of the time), wearing a cloak over a green and black version of a Hessian Trooper uniform, from the Revolutionary War. This is a nod to his backstory. As with most versions of Sleepy Hollow's most iconic spirit, he has a pumpkin replacing his real head. In the universe, Jack's head emanates an eerie lime green glow from its eyes and mouth. The glow varies in intensity based on both his mood and state of consciousness. For example, when he is knocked out cold or asleep, the glow is non-existent. Personality & Voice Claim Jack is a narcissistic and hotheaded, but usually well-meaning, Dullahan. Wherever Jack is, he always makes his presence known, either through using fear against his target or by announcing he has arrived. He has been shown to be cunning and ruthless as well, as evidenced by the Ichabod Crane Incident in post-Colonial Sleepy Hollow, New York. Every Halloween, after the residents of his land have finished their terrorizing of the Mortal Realm, he hosts a party at his manor. He is also normally in a good mood. His Voice Claim is that of The Ghost Host from Disney's Haunted Mansion attraction in Anaheim, California and Orlando, Florida. Origins and Story He is an adaptation of the specter from Washington Irving's "The Legend Of Sleepy Hollow", which is in the public domain. Jack was once a Hessian Trooper (German mercenaries hired by the British Empire during the Revolutionary War), who met his demise in an unnamed battle in the form of a stray cannonball decapitating him. Soon after, his corpse was buried in Sleepy Hollow's church graveyard. But every night, his restless spirit and his horse (now a Nightmare) rose from their respective graves, riding until daybreak in search of Jack's missing head. When the sun rose, he vanished temporarily, as did his Nightmare. But he would always return the following night. Some time after the War, a schoolmaster by the name of Ichabod Crane was seen dead near Sleepy Hollow's bridge. Ever since then, the Crane and Terrance bloodlines have always despised each other, including Ichabod and Jack. Powers and Abilities * Jack, as a Dullahan, is able to remove his head and still control his body. * The amulet on his cloak also acts as another set of eyes in case he misplaces his head. * Due to him being a type of Ghost, he can phase through solid objects, but cannot levitate. * Although he is emaciated in build, Jack is unnaturally strong. Trivia - Jack's real name is a nod to Stephen King's novel, The Shining, as well as the Stanley Kubrick film of the same name. The protagonist's name in both versions is Jack Torrance, who, in the film adaptation, was played by Jack Nicholson. - In the original story, The Horseman was heavily implied to just be an urban legend, which was the basis for the town hero Abraham "Brom" Bones' rather dangerous prank on Ichabod. In the FrightVerse version of The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, the story of The Headless Horseman was real. - His theme song is "The Headless Horseman Song" by the Walt Disney Company. - Jack Skellington played a huge role in influencing the character design and basis. - He used to prohibit any Demons from inhabiting FrightTown, but nowadays is less strict on this law. He only allows less powerful Demons into the town, as long as they do not harm or influence the human residents' morals. - For a time, Lucifer (also called Satan) overthrew Jack. Thankfully, Jack has returned to his throne as the rightful ruler of the Halloween Realm. Category:Protagonists Category:Famous Monsters Category:Important Characters Category:The Legend Of Sleepy Hollow